mando_lynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellian J. Jellswell XIII
Jellian J. Jellswell XIII, more commonly known as Jellswell, 'is the primary antagonist and final boss of Mando-Lynn. Jellswell is an industrialist jellyfish who is the founder and CEO of ''JELLSWELL Industries Inc., and plans to tear down Mando and Lynn's tree house and destroy all music in the world. He is also the de-facto leader of the Fiscal Four. Jellswell has two siblings, Jellzibelle and Jorts, and comes from a long line of historically significant jellyfish magnates. He is a graduate of A.T.R.O.C.I.O.U.S and has a complete monopoly many industries. Appearance Jellswell is a deep purple jelly with 6 tentacles for feet, and two for arms. He has large yellow bloodshot eyes, and dark purple eyebrows. Jellswell has dark purple bags under his eyes. Jellswell has 12 teeth, and a light midnight blue tongue. He wears a light blue striped teal top hat with seaweed stuck on the sides, acting as a sort of decoration, a teal tailcoat and yellow tie, and a white undershirt. He wears a long black cape that reaches to the floor. He has a gold pocket square and carries a golden pocket watch with him at all times. He also has a black cane with a spherical golden top and bottom, and his name engraved into the bottom. Personality Jellswell is incredibly stingy, avaricious and corrupt, desiring to accumulate as much wealth as possible, any way possible, as well as suffering from severe violent mood swings and possibly paranoia as he has a large periscope to watch the premises of his company. He is arrogant, selfish, vengeful, and evil, seeking revenge on Mando and Lynn for seemingly petty reasons, as well as mistreating his siblings. However, Jellswell is known to be highly intelligent and crafty, having amassed a large net worth and several degrees in various fields of science, business and law. Jellswell is also seemingly musically inclined, as he enjoys playing the cello. Johannes' spoiling of Jellzibelle led to targeted animosity towards both him and Jellzibelle as well as the development of his severe stinginess. Family Jellswell has a younger brother, Jorts, and a twin sister, Jellzibelle. Jellswell is the son of Johannes J. Jellswell XII and an unnamed jellyfish mother. His paternal grandfather is Jakob Jellswell. Jellswell claims that he descends from Jakaan Jellswell I, and was named after Jellius Jellswellius Avarius, leader of the "Romoney Empire." Quotes Development Jellswell originally started as a plant named "Morris Rose," a play on words with "Morris" a male name, "rose," a flower, and "morose," a state of sadness. The vines that came out of his pot eventually turned into the tentacles that became Jellswell's. The first jellyfish-based design for Jellswell was originally going to wear a fishbowl helmet in order to avoid being dried out, as well as having thick black stripes on its then four tentacles. It was eventually scrapped due to the fishbowl helmet bearing similarity to a character in another game. Jellswell originally was going to only have a last name. Eventually, after the inclusion of Jellswell ancestors, it was necessary to add a first name. The creator wanted to have a "J-name that was related with power," so "Julius" was chosen, after Julius Caesar. The name felt "too old," so "Julian" was chosen, which was later changed to "Jellian" to fit the jellyfish theme. Trivia * Jellswell's net worth is well past $9.5 quadrillion. * Jellswell's business stereotype is seemingly that of Gilded Age monopolists such as John D. Rockefeller. * Jellswell being the 13th Jellswell may be a reference to the fact 13 is seen as an evil number. * Jellswell has a severe addiction to fast food and coffee. * Jellswell may represent a rag to riches story, as he literally leaves water, (which may represent a foreign country,) to have a better life for himself. * Despite claiming to be biologically immortal several times, only one species of jelly is capable of biological immortality, ''Turritopsis dohrnii '''a species of which Jellswell is not. * Jellswell's affinity for space is a joke based on the ''Aurelia aurita jellyfish species, more commonly known as the moon jelly. * It is possible that Jellswell is cannibalistic, as he frequently visits McJellies.'' ''This is possibly based off of the ''Drymonema larsoni ''species, which are known to eat moon jellies. * Jellswell has Chelonaphobia, a fear of turtles. He even goes as far as hating anyone who is a turtle, such as the president of Larmicha. This is likely due to the fact they are natural predators of jellyfish. * Jellswell is skilled at martial arts. Gallery Artwork Jellswell Boss Concept.jpg|Jellswell boss concept art Jellswell_Concept.png| Jellswell concept Category:Characters Category:Jellswell Category:Villains Category:Characters in Jellswell Headquarters Category:Bosses Category:The Fiscal Four